


Empty hands, hands

by fAaceTheFacts



Category: Original Work, The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, It's my ocs backstory yall, Mild Gore, Violence, some consquences to ashes actions, we got The City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAaceTheFacts/pseuds/fAaceTheFacts
Summary: Lessie Silk doesn't remember much of their home planet, they never had a home there. To be fair they never had a home on the I-AM either. Did they ever have a home, really?
Relationships: Lessie Silk & The Mechanisms
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Stowaways





	Empty hands, hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my oc's backstory! Their name is Lessie Silk they have metal hands and sometimes they take decade long naps.

Lessie Silk doesn't remember much of their home planet. They think they remember it being cold and rainy, and really they should remember more considering that's where they spent the first 14 years of their life. But they don't, they spent their youth too caught up in their own worries to take it in, and that's their biggest regret. They can't even remember the planet's name, wouldn't know it if they set foot on it in their vast and indefinite life since. Those memories have been long buried in favor of all the fear they carried with them, carefully tiptoeing through their house and always quiet, so scared they were being a bother. Their parents' names don't matter, though they remember those, all that matters is that somehow they ended up at the launch of the Interplanetary Assistance Module, or the I-AM. A spaceship stocked with a crew trained as doctors, it was to journey the stars, responding to distress signals and doing its best to help those in need. It was a noble ship and a noble cause, and Lessie was obsessed with it. The idea that their purpose in life could be to help, and they would be listened to and respected, and they would only benefit others, well it was certainly captivating. And somehow they managed to make their way into the storage bay of the ship, where they were found a few days into the journey. They traveled with the crew for 7 frankly uninteresting years, then the real interesting stuff happened.

See, the I-AM was drifting through space one fateful day when it got a distress call from a nearby planet. It was close and it was a slow week with no other distress signals yet, so it didn't take them long to get to the burning remains of The City. The crew helped who they could, and were told a story of a mad immortal who controlled the minds of the dead, and who had for seemingly no reason, burnt down the entire planet. The fire started at the core of the city, a mass of brains that powered everything from agriculture to media, and had very quickly spread from there. Panic was widespread, the burns caused by the fire were bad enough on their own, but when the people panicked they attacked. The streets were filled with blood and the smell of burning flesh, the crew was unable to save anyone that day, and they fled the planet feeling shaken and scared. They feared they had stumbled into the path of a mad god, and they didn't know how to keep safe. 

The crew's paranoia grew for around a week, until it reached it's peak and the captain approached Lessie. Lessie, who was incredibly helpful, and incredibly disposable. The captain asked for their help, and they smiled bright as they answered "of course". What the captain had needed help with was a sacrifice, and that was what didn't she tell Lessie. The crew held Lessie down, as the captain took a manual saw to their wrists. The captain sawed slowly through their flesh, and they screamed the whole way through. The crew showed no mercy, and when the captain hit bone, Lessie passed out. They woke up just in time to see the captain tossing their fresh severed hands into the incinerator. This wasn't enough for the crew and their supposed god, though. To take it one step farther, they dragged Lessie through the ship and tossed them out the airlock. Their anger burned as hot as the engine that cut through the freezing void of space as the I-AM sped off without them. They floated for 30 long and agonizing minutes before they fell asleep.

Now, luckily for Lessie it wasn't long before a certain group of space pirates found them. The spaceship Aurora flew overhead, and they were retrieved. The crew of the Aurora, known to Lessie, us, and themselves, as the Mechanisms, originally thought Lessie was dead. Of course they quickly realized they were wrong when the change in pressure and temperature woke Lessie up and they began to thrash and bit the arm of the First Mate that was dragging them down the hall, hard enough to draw blood. The pirate crew thought this was hilarious in every aspect, and so they gave Lessie a gift, of a sort. Lessie fought them the entire way, until the crew asked them if living forever was something they'd like. They agreed eagerly and a bit sleepily, and they were put under. When they awoke they had new hands.

Lessie woke up in the lab and as soon as they were escorted to a private room, they disappeared for weeks. They were still on The Aurora, of course, but no one saw them. They sat in their room, relearning how to write and draw. They sang, but only when they thought no one could hear them. Eventually, they did leave, and they discovered they liked the crew on this ship. They sang together and exchanged stories, and when Lessie decided it was time they head off on their own, they promised they'd visit again. And that they did! Again and again Lessie would stumble upon the Aurora, The Aurora would pull in their newest ship and they would celebrate with The Mechanisms. What they were celebrating, they were never sure. 

So of course you can imagine their disappointment when they found the Aurora empty and abandoned one day. It didn't take long for them to piece together why, judging by the toy soldier's lifeless husk in the dinning hall and the scatter pieces of bodies and metal. The Mechanisms were dead. They wondered how and why, as they sent the toy soldiers body into space, a little funeral of some kind. However, their grief did not stop them from claiming the Aurora as their new home. They carry on doing the same work the Mechanisms did; fun where possible, violence where needed. They don't take orders anymore, that's for sure.


End file.
